


Lewis/Nico, post-GP Abu Dhabi 2012, H/C

by prompt_fills



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, post-GP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis comforts Nico after Nico's crash in Abu Dhabi GP in 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lewis/Nico, post-GP Abu Dhabi 2012, H/C

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [После Абу-Даби](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021913) by [InkDaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDaisy/pseuds/InkDaisy)



> Written for [](http://motorskink.livejournal.com/profile)[**motorskink**](http://motorskink.livejournal.com/), PP4, [this prompt](http://motorskink.livejournal.com/2822.html?thread=794886#t794886):  
>  _Nico R looked pretty shook up after the race [in Abu Dhabi], so... It takes a couple of hours until Nico can relax and that's where all the feelings about the scary accident with Narain come crashing back. H/C please! Don't care who gives the comfort._

**…**

Nico’s brain switches to the _emergency_ mode the moment his car drops back onto the track.

The car smashes into the barriers seconds later but his thoughts are still racing thousand miles a minute; providing probable causes and supplying worrying images, jumping to conclusions and already going over the accident again, trying to come up with how he could have avoided the HRT when Karthikeyan slammed the breaks.  
His shoulders are tense as he’s quickly getting out of the car, knowing and marvelling that he’s actually _fine_. His gaze searches for Karthikeyan but he seems to be all right as well.

Time passes so quickly after that, he doesn’t get the chance to dwell on his feelings; everyone wants to talk to him, make sure he’s all right, make sure he will make it to Texas.

He reassures them all and then he is finally, finally, left alone and he heads back into his hotel room. Letting out a long sigh, he flops himself down onto the couch. Well, he’s not left completely alone, because his phone buzzes and the screen flashes with incoming call. It’s Lewis.

He glances at the clock – it’s really late but Lewis would probably continue to bother him until assured Nico is fine, the good friend he is.

“Hey,” he greets.

“Nico,” Lewis starts but he doesn’t ask any variation of the _Are you okay?_ question (and really, Nico is positive he has heard all of them today). Lewis says: “I was so worried about you.”

Nico gulps and suddenly he is back in the car, nothing but blue sky above him and the car is lurching to the side and he’s positive it will flip upside down...

“– – Nico?”

He tries to force himself to speak but he can’t, he can’t – and his hands are shaking, which is embarrassing.

“Nico, you’re fine,” Lewis’ voice has that soothing tone Nico hates. It’s the tone of ‘Sorry, I can’t make it for lunch today, don’t be mad.’  
His heart speeds up, which is even more ridiculous, because Lewis is right – he’s perfectly safe now. That only makes him realise how much he wasn’t safe before. He’s glad he’s sitting down because his knees feel weak; they wouldn’t be able to support his weight.

Lewis is still speaking and Nico tries to make sense of the words.  
“– –Hang on, I’m on my way.”

There is a knock on his door mere minutes later – or it might have been hours, Nico can’t be sure; he’s still sitting on the couch, his hand clasped around his phone so tightly his knuckles are white.

Again, there is a knock on the door, louder and less patient.

Nico doesn’t remember moving but he must have for he is staring at the door handle, reaching out and letting Lewis in.

He is pulled into a tight hug and let back to the couch. Lewis carefully manoeuvres them both so they are sitting close together. Nico feels strangely detached from all this.

Lewis pries the phone out of Nico’s fingers and puts it on the coffee table. Then he takes Nico’s hand in his, stroking the back of Nico’s hand with his warm fingers.  
They sit like that until Nico realises he’s staring through Lewis and he tries to focus. He withdraws his hands. Waits until his heart slows down and his breaths are even.

“I’m okay, Lewis,” he says but it’s just a robotic response.

Lewis fixes him with a stern glare. Nico’s been immune to Lewis’ glares for years. Always, maybe.

**…**

“I’ll make you a cup of tea,” Lewis offers, standing up. He disappears and when he returns, he is carrying two mugs and has a blanket over his left shoulder. He also has one of Nico’s favourite scarves wrapped around his neck.

Neither of them say anything as Lewis hands Nico his mug, sits down and pulls the blanket over them. Lewis sits his mug on the table and reaches to his neck, unwrapping the scarf. He takes it to his both hands, leans over to Nico and arranges it over Nico’s shoulders and neck. It’s not the way Nico wears it but he doesn’t reach up to fix it. He brings up the mug to his face and presses his cheek to it, watching Lewis watching him.

Lewis fidgets and he looks uncomfortable for the first time since he invited himself over. “Should I switch on the TV?”

Nico realises the silence in the room. “No,” he shakes his head slightly. “Just... tell me something? Something unimportant or something about you.” He takes a sip of his tea.

Lewis laughs quietly. “Okay. Have I told you how my physio thinks I’m a pervert?” He doesn’t wait for Nico’s reply, he launches himself into a story about how his physio fell asleep on the plane on the seat next to Lewis and how he still had his headphones in and the music played so _loudly_ Lewis grew more and more annoyed.

Nico feels himself relax and he takes a few more gulps of the tea before setting it aside.

Lewis talks and talks; how the guy didn’t wake up when Lewis tapped his shoulder and how Lewis snapped and reached over for the guy’s iPhone, which was down in his lap, and how the physio woke up right then – – Nico could listen to Lewis’ voice for hours.

He is half asleep when he feels Lewis touch his wrist. He blinks up at him, realises he’s leaning heavily on Lewis’ shoulder and makes to pull away.

“I should go to bed,” Nico says quietly.

“Just go to sleep,” Lewis replies with a smile and wiggles his hand free from underneath Nico’s back only to wrap it over Nico’s shoulders and pull him closer. The words of protest are on the tip of Nico’s tongue but Lewis makes a shushing noise and Nico closes his eyes.

He hears Lewis’ quiet heartbeat and he also feels the quick peck Lewis gives him on his temple and he makes a feeble attempt to question or mock Lewis about that – – but he’s too tired; he feels himself drift asleep. He can always talk to Lewis in the morning.

**…**


End file.
